Valentine's Day In the Bay
by koinekid
Summary: Her objective: boost the confidence of the smartest man in two galaxies. Her assets: bright red lipstick and a knock-em-dead dress. Her area of operations: a dimly lit theater on Valentine's Day...sort of. Operation First Public Kiss commences at 1900.
1. In the Springs

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; I do not.

**Note:** Bask in the warm glow of too many pop culture references.

**Valentine's Day In the Springs**

_A prelude to_

**Valentine's Day In the Bay**

_by koinekid_

_Tuesday, 14 February 2012_

_2152 MST_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

"Not your type of movie, sweetheart?" Jennifer McKay nestled into the crook of her husband's arm, admiring how his new eyeglasses accentuated his handsome profile. She'd never told him, but glasses were a big turn-on of hers.

"Let's see." Rodney pressed the INFO button on the satellite remote and read the description out loud: "A fairytale princes is sent to our world by an evil queen and begins to change her views on life and love after meeting a handsome lawyer. Can a storybook view of romance survive in the real world?" (*****) Rodney raised a brow, and Jennifer couldn't help laughing at his expression.

After dinner and slow dancing at a much too expensive restaurant, it was back home for presents: a diamond bracelet for her, a signed first edition of _The Feynman Lectures_ for him, and for both a half hour of fun in the bedroom. They'd just settled in on the big comfy couch in the living room, and Rodney had begun channel surfing, when Jennifer spotted _Enchanted_ on the program guide. He groaned when she pointed it out.

"Could be worse," Rodney said. "At least it isn't _Twilight."_

"I told you the books were better."

"And when they too come with a humorous commentary by the makers of Mystery Science Theater 3000, I will read them. Not before, my love."

"What if your daughter begs you to read them to her?" Jennifer caressed her stomach. At eight weeks the anticipated/dreaded baby bump had not yet appeared.

"Then I will tell Lizzie that I've misplaced my glasses."

"And when she points out your two backup pairs or the sports goggles in your gym bag?"

Rodney tapped his chin thoughtfully, then leaned forward to address Jennifer's stomach. "Lizzie, sweetie, Mum has been looking forward to reading the sparkly vampire story to you all day. Can you wait another hour?" He sat up, looking smug.

"So, you're not going to read to your kid?" Jennifer was appalled. Was this the man who on Christmas Eve could barely contain his excitement over sharing the adventure of parenting with her, who had endured John's merciless teasing when caught reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ over lunch? Had the novelty worn off already?

"Of course I'll read to our child." Rodney stroked her hair. "And play with our child, teach her to walk, him to ride a bike – you know, once I figure out how to do that myself. I'd just prefer to leave all literature containing sparkly vampires and werewolves with perms to my lovely and capable bride."

"Right." She drew out the word in mock disbelief.

"And beautiful. Did I mention beautiful?"

Despite her best efforts, a smile lit up her face. "You know where flattery will get you."

"Back into the bedroom?"

"Not until the movie's over."

"Fine, _Enchanted _it is." He rested a hand on her belly, renewing his weeks-old promise to get his fill of touching her stomach before friends, family, and strangers started in. "I hope you'll forgive me if I pay more attention to you than the movie."

She covered his hand with her own. "Deal."

"Does this movie have any car chases or sword fights?"

"We've seen it together, Rodney. Remember? Movie night on Atlantis, right after the city splashed down in the Bay?"

He shrugged. "Wait, was that the early Valentine's Day movie night? I wasn't exactly focused on the screen."

"Neither was anyone else. You know, that was the first time you kissed me in public on Atlantis."

"Well, the lights were dimmed, and no one could see." A few years ago, Rodney would have gotten tongue-tied trying to rescind his statement, to assure her that he wasn't embarrassed by being with her – quite the opposite. He just didn't think public displays of affection were appropriate for two department heads. And at the time a small part of him, long since banished by this remarkable woman, still thought she might be embarrassed to be seen kissing him.

Light glinted in Jennifer's eyes. "Oh, people could see. You do not want to know the trouble I went to keeping Chuck and Amelia quiet. All because you didn't want anyone to gossip about us making out."

"We were hardly making out," Rodney said. "It was a little kissing, some light stroking..."

"I put my tongue in your ear." She demonstrated, and he shivered.

"That was three years ago. How do you remember all the details?"

"You married a sentimental genius, my dear. The first time my husband made out with me in public is a memory worth hanging on to."

"The movie's starting. Maybe we should..." Blushing, Rodney gestured toward the screen. Jennifer kept her eyes on him.

"You know, Rodney. I don't recall approving the nickname you gave our daughter." She planted a hand on her hip and frowned comically.

He grinned at her playfulness. After five years of careful study, he bragged that he could accurately gauge her moods a full thirty percent of the time. Playful was one of his favorites. "How about _Beth_?"

"Come on, smartypants, get creative."

"Okay, nicknames for Elizabeth. There's _Ellie_."

"Hmm, not bad." A kiss was his reward.

"_Zee_."

"Ah, very artsy. I like."

He liked what she did in response. When he regained his wits, he suggested _Bebe_, which she hated, _Leelee_, which she hated even more, and _Eliza_, which they both hated. "So, _Ellie_ or _Zee_," he concluded.

She shrugged. "Or _Lizzie_. I like that one."

His mouth dropped. "You're awful."

"Rodney, you wound me."

"Then I'll have to kiss it and make it better." Their attention wavered, and they missed the opening minutes of the film, only refocusing on the screen after Princess Giselle emerged into Times Square. When the princess met Patrick Dempsey for the first time, Rodney said, "How long until we know if we're having a girl?"

"Two or three more months by ultrasound," Jennifer said. "There's a couple of blood tests that could tell us now if you're dying to know."

"I'll get our coats," he joked. "After the movie, of course."

"Of course."

"Do you want to know the sex?" Rodney said. "We haven't really discussed it."

"Sure, I'd hate to spend the next seven months calling the kid _Elizabeth_ only to have _her_ pop out a _him_."

Rodney shook his head. "I swear that's what my parents did."

Jennifer barked a laugh. "Well, you're the manliest Meredith I've ever heard of."

"Really?" Rodney said. "I think there's a Meredith on the Canadian Olympic team that could challenge that. They say she's quite the runner."

Jennifer snuggled closer. "Well, you're man enough for me, and that should tell you something because my demands are exacting. And you've never failed to meet a one."

Rodney basked in the love shining from her eyes. Dramatically, he removed his glasses and thrust out his chin. "How can I fail? When I'm with you, I feel like Superman."

(*****) _Movie summary adapted from the Internet Movie Database (imdb dot com)_

_**Next: **_

**Valentine's Day In the Bay **

**Chapter One**

**Rumor Control**

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_This story branches off from_

_**"Christmas in the Springs"**_

_A link may be found via the author's profile._


	2. In the Bay: Rumor Control

Thanks to BetherdyBabe and DaniWilder who suggested this scenario deserved its own story. Special attention must be directed to the series "How Jennifer Made the First Move" by toosweet. Though this story does not depict an actual first romantic overture, it is similar enough in tone to the series that I would be remiss not to mention it as an inspiration. Also, DaniWilder's "Operation Rodney and Jennifer" series inspired at least one line.

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Canonicity:** Canon-friendly

**Minor Spoilers: **4x20 The Last Man; 5x06 The Shrine; 5x11 The Lost Tribe; 5x16 Brain Storm; 5x18 Identity

**Major Spoilers: **5x20 Enemy At the Gate

**Valentine's Day In the Bay**

_**Rumor Control**_

_by koinekid_

_31 January 2009_

_Atlantis Base_

_San Francisco Bay_

Breakfast was _their_ meal, but she begged off to sit with Marie. _No problem,_ he said. _Lunch? _She agreed but dodged that date too. Guilt threatened her resolve, but she steeled herself and held firm. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder, _as goes the old saying, and they were still early enough in their romance that 24 hours apart seemed like forever.

Especially on Valentine's Day.

Technically the holiday wasn't for another two weeks, but the senior staff were scheduled for a full debriefing at the SGC then. So, it had been decided that the city's celebration – unofficial though it was – would be tonight.

Scheduled were a special dinner, dancing, and a screening of one of her favorite movies: _Enchanted_. Twas a perfect venue, Jennifer Keller decided, for her boyfriend, Rodney McKay to kiss her in public for the first time. Kiss her, and maybe something more.

Had she failed to understand Rodney so well, the realization that the kiss needed to be in the dark would have been devastating. She'd have wondered why he found her so repulsive, why her touch embarrassed him so. But she did understand. From his first, timid confession to his most recent whispered endearment, every declaration of love had been a private affair. Not for his benefit, but for hers.

The genius who captured her heart knew well his own reputation. His colleagues thought him arrogant and spiteful and tolerated him only because of his abilities. At the physics presentation they attended together, more than one person assumed she was his sister or a paid escort. Even his closest friends joked that they couldn't believe a _woman like her_ would willingly date him.

They meant it as good-natured ribbing, and at first Rodney accepted it as such. But after a while, the constant barrage of negativity whittled away at his caustic outer shell until he too began to wonder why. She could see it in his eyes: _Why is she with me? And what will people say if she stays?_

The deep insecurities ingrained in him during childhood were hidden so deeply beneath a veneer of self-confidence that Jennifer sometimes forgot about them. She wanted to reassure him, but how? Stop the gossip?

Jennifer was tempted to talk with Col. Sheppard about it – he was one of the worst offenders – but he'd tell her she was overreacting. Maybe she was. She did have a tendency to be oversensitive where Rodney was concerned. And how was she to approach Sheppard anyway? March into his office and demand the Head of Military Operations stop making fun of her boyfriend? This wasn't middle school for God's sake.

Might she be able to subvert the gossip, then, channel it to her own ends? Perhaps, but if the plan was to work, if Rodney was to get the confidence boost he needed, _he_ had to initiate the kiss.

Time, then, for Jennifer Keller to work her charms.

In her quarters, she laid out the morning's purchases. Her co-conspirator Marie knew her way around San Francisco and had promised to steer her away from all the tourist traps and save her a small fortune. Jennifer didn't care where they shopped as long as a Victoria's Secret was nearby.

First, the dress: a slinky red number that hugged her hips and accentuated her chest. Valentine's (or its proxy) was probably the only time of year she could wear something so overtly provocative and not die of embarrassment. And the matching shoes – honest to goodness red high heel pumps! If Dad could see her now. Scratch that. Bad idea. She never wanted Dad to see her in this outfit.

Second, the cosmetics: blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick – not the muted, neutral shade of a career woman, but something bold that matched the dress and drew her partner's eyes, and lips, irresistibly to where she wanted them. She asked the girl behind the counter for something that would give her boyfriend a coronary. And it absolutely could not be kiss-proof.

Third, the hair: worn up to simulate the short coif she knew Rodney preferred. Marie suggested an actual cut, but Jennifer demurred in favor of hair clips purchased at a cute, little boutique. Even if they'd had time before Jennifer's afternoon shift, a salon visit was out of the question. She tried short hair in med school and hated how young it made her look. She wondered if Rodney would ever ask her to cut her hair. If so, a ring had better accompany the request.

"Whoa, slow down, girl," she mumbled to herself. "One step at a time."

Her final purchase remained in its two-toned pink bag. Shyness Jennifer hadn't known she possessed almost drove her to hide the retailer's universally recognizable shopping bag inside one of her others when she returned to the city. But she forced herself to display it prominently among her parcels. Her face and chest burned the entire time, but when she walked past Amelia Banks, she winked.

Evidently surprised, the gate technician returned the wink with a smile. Amelia was an inveterate gossip and apparently had a thing for Ronon Dex. Despite Jennifer's efforts and all evidence to the contrary, rumor still linked her with the brawny Satedan. Jennifer intended those rumors die tonight, and her stunt with Amelia had just started the ball rolling.

As soon as Jennifer reached the corridor and the gate room was out of sight, she did hide the bag.

Marie squeezed her shoulder. "Good thing Mr. Woolsey is away, huh?"

"You have no idea." Jennifer collapsed against her nurse. "Much as I love Rodney, I don't want to parade my amorous intentions in front of my boss."

"Love?"

Caught, Jennifer nodded.

"Good for you." Marie laughed. "Better for him."

"Don't you start too." At the nurse's questioning look, Jennifer explained: "People are always implying Rodney isn't good enough for me, or that I'm with him out of pity. Neither are true. He makes me really, really happy."

"I'm sorry," Marie said. "And you're right. I don't know him well, but Dr. McKay is a good man. We forget that because he has a hard time showing it."

"Thank you."

"Now, come on." The nurse pulled her down the corridor. "Let's get this stuff to your room so I can have my afternoon off."

"But you'll be back at 1800 to help me get ready?"

"A deal is a deal, Doctor."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jennifer saw Amelia Banks watching and listening. _Perfect,_ she thought. _Phase One of Operation First Public Kiss is complete._

Jennifer still wasn't certain whether the nurse truly believed Rodney was a good man, but it was nice of Marie to say so.

A knock on her door drew her attention back to the present, and Jennifer checked her watch. It was only 1740. While she appreciated Marie's eagerness, Jennifer hadn't even had time to shower. Palming open the door, she said, "You're kinda early."

"Only by an hour," Rodney said. "I figured we could—"

Promptly she slammed the door in his face. In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best idea.

**_Next: Damage Control_**


	3. In the Bay: Damage Control

_For anyone who's ever done something monumentally stupid in the name of love._

_Here's hoping the update meets with approval and I'm not eviscerated in effigy by a reviewer that will remain nameless._

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Canonicity: **Canon-friendly

**Minor Spoilers: **4x20 The Last Man; 5x06 The Shrine; 5x18 Identity

**Major Spoilers: **5x20 Enemy At the Gate

**Valentine's Day In the Bay**

_**Damage Control**_

_by koinekid_

_

* * *

Five Hours Earlier_

"I think Jennifer is going to break up with me."

John Sheppard swallowed the last of his water and crushed the bottle in his fist. He'd only asked Rodney about his girlfriend to be polite. The abrupt return of Atlantis to Earth left its Head of Military Operations with more pressing concerns than his best friend's love life. For one, the presence of a Pegasus Galaxy stargate on Earth meant incoming wormholes automatically bypassed Stargate Command's Milky Way gate and were rerouted here.

Rodney's team spent several days last week installing Asgard teleporters to ferry SG teams quickly back to Cheyenne Mountain. Protocol, though, demanded post-mission physicals be conducted at the point of disembarkation. The Medical Department's workload had doubled overnight, and rumor was the SGC's Head of Medicine was bucking for Jennifer's job. For now, John was doing his best to shield her – and Rodney – from those rumors. They all knew change was coming to the city they loved, but it was nice to pretend a while longer.

John watched Rodney push the food around his plate. More than half the Salisbury steak remained, and the fruit cup – his comfort food of choice whenever pining after Jennifer – was still sealed. Dozens of strapping, young airmen and marines were encountering the city's prettiest doctor for the first time this week, and apparently that was playing havoc with his friend's ego. John checked his watch. Fifteen minutes until his conference call with Mr. Woolsey and Gen. Landry. Time enough for a little fun.

"Keller had to come to her senses eventually, McKay. I'm surprised it took her this long." Grinning, John braced himself for the expected retort. None came.

Rodney's voice was small. "I suppose so."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"We're celebrating Valentine's today, John, and I'm here eating with you."

"Aren't you going to that party tonight?"

"Supposed to, but she's already blown me off twice today."

"Maybe she's playing hard to get, Rodney."

"But I already got her. At least I thought I had."

Well could John recall the first time he learned that his grumpy best friend actually _had_ gotten the girl. Rodney's incredulous _Why do you find that so hard to believe? _had sounded genuine. As if he could envision no other possible outcome. The arrogance hadn't stopped there. Every so often John would ask whether Jennifer had dumped him yet, and Rodney would strike back with some withering comment that either made the colonel grin or blush. But, John suddenly realized, those comments had tapered off over the last month.

Their last day in Pegasus, the morning before everything went to hell—

_Keller rushed out of breakfast awfully fast, McKay. What did you say to her?_

_She got an emergency page._

_Sure, she did._

_John, you don't think she made it up?_

_Hard to say. I did see her chatting up one of the new marines recently._

—Hadn't it been obvious from the smirk on his face that John was teasing? To a normal person, perhaps. But as his genius best friend took great delight in reminding him, Rodney McKay was anything but normal. Without meaning to, had John fed into his friend's current funk?

"Son of a bitch!"

"Oh, thanks a lot," Rodney snapped. "Now I feel much better."

"Not you. Me." At the scientist's raised brow, John explained: "I've been needling you about Keller because that's what friends do, but if you think I was serious, you're way off base. You two have a good thing going."

"Look, John, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but let's be realistic. In Pegasus, I was Jennifer's best match out of a field of – what, 150 guys? Most of whom couldn't tell a spectrometer from a spirograph?"

John tried to keep the confusion out of his face so Rodney wouldn't tell _him _the difference.

The scientist continued, "Now we're stuck on Earth, maybe permanently, and I'm competing against every eligible bachelor on the whole damn planet. Under these circumstances, what chance do I have with _a woman like her_?"

The phrase was a punch to the gut because John had used it himself more than once to express disbelief about the couple. "That woman adores you, Rodney. You're an idiot if you can't see that."

Rodney shrugged and went back to playing with his food. "Maybe."

John pushed the tray aside. "She's already sleeping with you. What further proof do you want?"

"Keep your voice down!" Rodney shot dirty looks at several personnel listening in to the conversation. "You'll damage Jennifer's reputation."

"Her rep—?" John shook his head. "People expect a woman to sleep with her boyfriend. How is that going to humiliate her?"

"I've heard the way you military types talk about women," Rodney growled. "I will _not_ hear Jennifer spoken of that way."

Cadences his drill instructor used to keep pace during basic flooded John's memory. He had to admit that most were filthy. And though he considered the officers and airmen under his command good, honorable men, he'd think twice before allowing a female civilian access to the city's military barracks. Hell, most of the _male_ civilians couldn't handle it.

John hoped Rodney never had cause to go, for he'd undoubtedly hear Jennifer's name in connection with a number of Atlantis's most popular dirty limericks. In any profession ruled by testosterone, people sometimes said stupid, demeaning things about women. It was sad, but it was inevitable. Rodney knew this too. Why his desire to protect his girlfriend overruled his rationality at this particular point, John didn't know. But clearly it did.

"What does Jennifer care more about, Rodney? What _they_ think of her, or what _you_ think?"

Rodney didn't answer, just sighed and pointed at himself.

"Then this isn't about her, is it? It's about you."

"So, you're a psychiatrist now?"

"No, I'm a good friend who doesn't want to see you sabotage the best thing that ever happened to you. Talk to her, McKay. Don't assume you know what she's thinking, 'cause I got news for you, pal: You don't."

Rodney looked at him skeptically. "Talk to her? Is that what _you'd_ do?"

John snorted. "Hell no, but I've never been lucky enough to date a woman like Jennifer."

Slowly a smile crept across Rodney's face. "I am lucky, aren't I? And come to think of it, so is she."

* * *

_Now  
_

Fingers trembling, Jennifer folded the dress and returned it to its box. After her head stopped swirling, her first impulse had been to tear open the door, drag Rodney inside, and smother him with kisses. But apologies would have to wait; she'd invested too much into her plan to abandon it now.

When the last shopping bag was stowed beneath her bed Jennifer sprinted for the door. A part of her hoped to find him standing there still, patiently awaiting an explanation. More likely, she'd have to chase him down the hall. It would serve her right. Slamming the door in his face after avoiding him all day – what was she thinking? What would the gossips make of it?

"Keller to McKay." Her hand oscillated in front of the door sensor as if rapid movement would force it to open faster.

The pause was brief but eternal. Then, over her headset: _Yes, Jennifer?_ Had she been less agitated, she might have detected the amusement in his voice. "Where are you, Rodney? We need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It is, I promise. Just—" Jennifer stopped cold. That last response hadn't come over her headset. A cautious peek past the door frame revealed Rodney leaning against the wall holding a garment bag in a loose grip. His arrogant smirk morphed into a wide grin at the sight of nothing but her head and shoulders peeking out into the hall. He let loose a nervous chuckle when she moved to face him.

"So...the next time I drop by early, call ahead?"

"I'm _really_ sorry about all that." She gestured at the door. "See, I was expecting someone else."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Marie. I was expecting Marie." Her arms encircled his waist. Rodney should have simply returned the hug, but to Jennifer's great irritation, he scanned the hall first to make certain they were alone. It was the exact wrong move, and she had to get back at him. Just a little.

"Scared you, huh?"

Her tone was flirtatious, and Rodney matched it. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Who'd you think I was talking about?" _Time to initiate Phase Two._ It might be earlier in the evening than she planned, but every good operative learns to be flexible. One hand began traveling up and down his back. The other grasped his hip and pulled him closer. Her effect on him was pronounced and immediate.

"I don't... Jennifer, we're..."

Dry lips glided across the prickly skin of his throat, tingling from their contact with his five o'clock shadow. Hot breath blew over his bobbing Adam's apple. "Who, Rodney?"

"Jennifer, please..." His garment bag dropped unnoticed to the floor. "No one. I only—"

"Good to hear." With deliberate slowness she kissed his jaw. His chin. Just below his lip. "'Cause there's only one man in the whole world I want coming to my quarters. Care to guess who?"

The breath of her words caressed his lips, and she was close enough to feel the debate raging inside him. More than once his head pitched forward, lips drawn to hers with magnetic force, only to pull back and deny himself what he most wanted. She sensed the instant he lost the battle and turned her head so that his lips grazed her cheek instead.

Pretending not to notice his frustration, she knelt to retrieve the garment bag. "What's in here?"

"My suit..." He cleared his throat. "My suit for tonight."

"Ooh, can I see?" Like a child protecting a newly discovered treasure, Jennifer turned away. She had the zipper halfway down before Rodney reacted.

He leaned close, covering her hand with his and hooking an arm around her waist to prevent her getting away. "Only if I can see what _you're_ wearing."

"Under my uniform?" Her tone was innocent.

Rodney swallowed hard. "For the party."

"Too bad. That's a _no_, then." She wiggled out of his grasp and returned the bag.

"Aww."

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait. Oh, stay right here." Jennifer disappeared into her room and a moment later – before Rodney could act on his temptation to follow and see if she really would show him what was under her uniform – emerged holding a red silk necktie.

"Wear this tonight," she said. "Please."

Rodney pretended to be considering it. "You know I would, but I think it'll clash with my suit. Not much goes with bright purple, you know."

"You wouldn't dare, McKay."

"Wouldn't I, Keller?"

She sauntered over, looped the tie around his neck, and used it to gently pull him to her. In her playfulness, Jennifer almost broke her vow to let him be the aggressor that evening. Fortunately, Marie picked that moment to announce her presence. Choosing not to ask how long the nurse had been standing there, a grateful Jennifer pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. "See you at 1900, Rodney. Don't be late."

"Or early?" he said.

"No, don't be early."

Alone in the hall, Rodney reached up to tap his headset. "McKay to Sheppard. John, you were right. I'm an idiot." To himself he added, "I'm also one lucky son of a bitch."

_**Next: Impulse Control**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Thanks to the reviewers of Rumor Control: **BetherdyBabe, DaniWilder, ElisaD263, and LeftyBaroque. _

_I went in a bit of a different direction than I had first planned in this chapter, using a Sheppard POV in the first scene rather than a McKay. Did it work? Was it too psychological? Not psychological enough? _

_The party / celebration is up next, then the aftermath (no, not that aftermath) in the chapter following._


	4. In the Bay: Impulse Control

_Thanks to DaniWilder for a quick beta read and to RoryFaller for making certain I didn't encroach on her turf by keeping the smut factor low._

_Reviewers for the last chapter include: BetherdyBabe, DaniWilder, ElisaD263, and LeftyBaroque. Thanks as always._

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT. Disney owns _Enchanted_. Not my kind of flick, so I don't even own a DVD copy.

**Rating: **T (for sexual situations)

**Canonicity: **Canon-friendly

**Minor Spoilers: **5x11 The Lost Tribe; 5x16 Brain Storm; 5x20 Enemy At the Gate

**Valentine's Day In the Bay**

_**Impulse Control**_

_by koinekid_

At first he thought her new lipstick must contain some exotic flavoring – mango, perhaps, or papaya. _S'just me,_ she said. Then he figured the chardonnay served with dinner must be affecting his perception. But he'd drank only one glass. In the end Rodney was left with one incomprehensible yet positively undeniable truth: that his girlfriend's lips tasted sweeter when he kissed them in public.

Any moment, one of their colleagues might lose interest in the film and notice the show the two geniuses were putting on in the the audience. The knowledge emboldened Rodney, made the kiss hotter, more intense, more dangerous. Before he could stop himself, his hand had slipped past the hem of her skirt and begun stroking the taut flesh of her outer thigh. Thank God the lights were out.

Jennifer too kept her hands busy: rubbing his chest through his crisp, white shirt; squeezing his bicep through his woolen jacket; and – with no pesky barrier in her way – caressing his face and neck. The instant he touched her thigh she lost it, moaning and collapsing against him in a trembling heap. Her position denied him access to her lips, so he planted feather light busses against her neck and clavicle. When she had strength enough, Jennifer returned the favor, staining his neck and cheek red and further marking the man as her own.

Ideally, those marks would be visible to all when the house lights rose during the credits. At the rate their passion was building, though, it didn't seem likely they'd make it past the film's opening animation before racing off to bed. Jennifer didn't mind skipping out early so long as they left a big impression as they exited. That shouldn't prove terribly difficult considering they were seated in front of two of the city's worst gossips.

On her way to nuzzle Rodney's ear, Jennifer stole a glance into the row behind them. Chuck was too busy putting the moves on _his_ date to pay attention to her and Rodney. Amelia, though, was staring right at them. Unfortunately, so was her date.

Ronon Dex had pursued Jennifer for longer than a year. Months ago, she told him she wasn't interested in anything from him beyond friendship. She assumed he'd moved on. Maybe he had, but being this close to the woman he used to desire while she made out with her new boyfriend seemed to be a mood killer. For Amelia too. Her crossed arms and locked-in scowl confirmed it.

Jennifer felt a stab of guilt at being so thoughtless, but Rodney's magic touch soon banished all thought from her mind. His fingers rubbed heated circles in the flesh beneath her skirt, and _Roland_ and _Emily_ – or whoever – became distant memories that quickly faded away.

This night she'd made so many wonderful memories, and many more were to come. There simply was no room for any but the most precious. Like the way she and her lover danced slowly, eyes closed, cheek-to-cheek; the way he held her hand throughout most of dinner and they drank their wine with locked arms; and, best of all, his reaction to the first dress she'd ever purchased just to impress him.

**

* * *

**

Rodney's hand hovered over the door. _Five, four, three, two, one._ At precisely 1900 hours local time, he delivered three quick raps, then lowered his arm to his side. Twice in the last hour, he'd synchronized his watch to the city's official time. He'd just sat down to access the server and check once more when he realized he was about to be late and rushed off to the nearest transporter.

Jennifer's door slid open with a gentle swoosh, and Rodney decided to reevaluate his belief in the supernatural. Because he'd obviously died and gone to heaven. Framed in the doorway was the sexiest angel he could ever imagine. _His_ angel was dressed in red from head to toe. The pumps, the polish on her nails, even the clips in her hair were scarlet. And the dress. _Oh my God, the dress._

Its cut emphasized the delicate breasts he'd become acquainted with these past three months. When she spun to give him the 360 view, skirt twirling triumphantly around her hips, Rodney groaned. The dress was almost backless; Jennifer wasn't wearing a bra.

Consumed by arousal, he stepped toward her, intent on skipping the party if she'd permit it and spending the evening locked in her room. When she faced him again, though, arousal gave way to an entirely unexpected emotion: protectiveness.

The fabric clung to her tummy, and as he reached out to caress its gentle curve, her hand covered his and they shared a look that bespoke an almost psychic connection. Each knew the other's thoughts, and though it was too soon to speak those sentiments aloud, that didn't make them any less true.

Some day this beautiful belly would expand to carry a child that was equal parts his and hers. The possibility once terrified Rodney; now he'd taken his first step toward eager anticipation. _I'm not afraid, Jennifer_, his eyes said. _Not anymore._

_Rodney, darling, _hers said, _I never was._

Out loud, he said, "You look amazing. I think I forgot how to breathe for a moment."

"I know the feeling, Rod." Her own breathing was shallow. "You look great."

He smiled. "Must be the tie."

She cupped his cheek. "No, it isn't."

Rodney leaned down and pressed the gentlest kiss imaginable to her painted lips. For once he didn't check to see if they were alone.

Offering his arm, he said, "Shall we, my love?"

**

* * *

**

The moment she saw Rodney in his dark suit, wearing the tie she picked out for him, Jennifer wanted to pull him into her room, and to hell with the party. She had _Enchanted_ on DVD. They could watch it here. Naked. But her desire for his body was overruled by her desire for him to project in every aspect of his life the strength and confidence she knew he possessed. That included romance.

Her determination wavered when she saw his eyes roving over her body. Her stomach did flips, and blood rushed to her face and neck. Ostensibly to show off, but really to give herself a moment to regain composure, she twirled. It didn't work. Just knowing she was treating him to a view of her bare back deepened her flush.

What he did next wiped away her smile. Before they began dating, frequent visits to the gym to work off her sexual frustration kept Jennifer trim. Lately, the stress of her job and a chronic lack of free time meant her workouts were limited to horizontal romps with her beau. The few pounds she'd gained lately hadn't escaped her notice, especially in the store when she tried on the dress.

When she expressed her doubts, Marie told her she was being an idiot, that she was gorgeous, and the sales girl backed her up. Jennifer was already planning to drop the weight, but she hadn't thought it would bother Rodney. She loved his body the way it was. Why couldn't he—?

She hated herself for doubting him. The purity of feeling reflected in his eyes brought tears to her own. His hand on her stomach was no commentary on three or four extra pounds. It was...oh my.

_Yes,_ she wanted to cry out. _Yes, I will. _But it was too soon. He understood this as she always knew he would.

**

* * *

**

In the shadow of the movie screen, while Amy Adams made a dress out of Patrick Dempsey's curtains, Rodney McKay teased Jennifer Keller to a slow simmer. Rodney had always been an eager kisser. The first time they made out his mouth opened to take hers in when, despite her deep love for the man, Jennifer had been too shy to part her lips. Under his gentle coaxing, that shyness evaporated, and she ended up going further on the first date than she intended.

This man destroyed her self control. Not that she was complaining.

Breathing heavy, he pulled back. Frustration unlike any she'd experienced that night filled her when he looked to the left and right. If he was getting bashful now, she'd scream. He straightened, smirked, and secured both her hands in his. Loud enough to be heard several rows in both directions, he said, "I love you, Jennifer."

Happiness flooded her heart. Practically giddy, she returned even louder, "I love you too, Rodney."

With half the eyes in the room on them, Rodney pressed forward to reclaim her lips in a smoldering kiss. "Let's get out of here."

That part at least was said in a whisper, which was fine by her. She didn't need him to be _that_ confident. "My place."

"Mine's closer."

Jennifer pulled him to his feet. "Trust me."

"It'll be worth it?"

"Oh, yes." When she slipped into what remained inside her two-toned pink bag, Rodney would agree. "It'll most definitely be worth it."

_**Next: Self Control  
**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	5. In the Bay: Self Control 1

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT. Disney owns _Enchanted_. Not my kind of flick, so unlike Jennifer, I don't even own a copy on DVD.

**Rating: **T (for sexual situations)

**Canonicity: **Canon-friendly

**Minor Spoilers: **5x11 The Lost Tribe; 5x16 Brain Storm; 5x20 Enemy At the Gate

**Valentine's Day In the Bay**

_**Self Control**_

_by koinekid_

Any woman unlucky enough to secure the company of John Sheppard for the evening would have saddled herself with a sullen, brooding dinner date. Plenty had tried, and while his duties as acting Head of the Expedition left John preoccupied, they hadn't blinded the man to the less than subtle overtures of his would-be paramours. But after his disastrous conference call that afternoon, getting laid was the last thing on his mind.

What he needed was to get plastered. That wouldn't be a problem if Woolsey was here and not sequestered at Cheyenne Mountain with the IOA all week. John could schedule a day off, get drunk, and forget everyone and everything until Monday morning. By that time his hangover would be a dull, throbbing memory. Unfortunately, his best drinking buddies were both at the party while _he_ wandered the halls sober and alone.

The prospect of fresh air and a light breeze wafting in from the bay had spurred John out of his self-imposed isolation. But moon-eyed couples infested every damned balcony in the city, gazing out at the Golden Gate Bridge as if it held the secret to eternal bliss. John supposed he could return to his office, pour himself another cup of stale, stinking coffee, and review reports until his eyes bled.

Or not.

He patrolled the city, his route taking him from the enlisted barracks to the infirmary to the mess hall and all points in between. He meant to give the festivities a wide berth but almost unconsciously found himself at the very spot where he knew Rodney and Jennifer would be. _Why?_ There was no chance he'd speak to either of them tonight and ruin their evening. His bad news would keep till morning.

"I'm not unhappy," Patrick Dempsey growled as the theater door opened. "I'm angry."

"You and me both, pal," John muttered as the couple who occupied his thoughts all evening emerged into view. Lost in their own world, neither noticed him. Nor did they speak, but rushed hand-in-hand down the corridor as quickly as Jennifer's heels would permit. John was just able to stop himself from whistling. He told Rodney he was lucky, but _damn_. The amount of skin the normally conservative physician had on display left no room for doubt about her intentions. His best friend was in for one hell of a night.

Inside the transporter Rodney pulled his girl into a steamy kiss. John's eyes bugged out when Jennifer wrapped a leg around his friend's waist and Rodney's hand disappeared beneath her skirt. The move met with approval if Jennifer's moan was any indication. As the doors cut them off from view, John made a mental note to ask Rodney what it felt like to kiss while in transit. Had he really been here five years and never thought to try it?

"You've met your match, you foul, bellowing beast!" James Marsden declared. John laughed aloud at that line. It fit his friend to a tee. The perennially grumpy Dr. McKay had indeed met his match, and she wasn't a scientific rival or an equally sarcastic woman who _put him in his place_. She was a sweet, Midwestern girl who accepted him for who he was. _Who would have thought? _

John braced himself for the next revelers to emerge from the theater, but this was no happy couple. On the plus side, it looked like Ronon would be free for the rest of the evening. As Amelia stalked away, John clapped Ronon on the shoulder. "Want a beer?"

Without a word the Satedan set his sights on the base nightclub and strode away. John shrugged and followed. One or two wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Jennifer struggled to keep her wits about her – no easy task with the waves of pleasure rolling over her body. Her knees buckled as Rodney's tongue delved into her mouth, and she'd have fallen without his steadying hands at her waist. Warmth spread throughout her chest as she realized – _He saved me again._ Yet another reason to reward him, and rewards were what Phase Four was all about.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and reveling in the sensations their intimacy stirred in her.

_Give in,_ her body suggested. _Save the lingerie for the real Valentine's Day._

_No, _she shot back petulantly. _I want to see his reaction tonight._

_Showing off the dress wasn't enough for you?_

_Everyone saw that. This is just for him._

Their play at exhibitionism raised Rodney's confidence to an all-time high and made Phase Three of Operation First Public Kiss a rousing success. Or was that an _arousing_ success? Jennifer moved against him. _Yep. _The fourth and final phase of the op involved reinforcing his good behavior with a reward. The more memorable, the better.

Reluctantly, she ended the kiss, intending to slip away to the bathroom and change into the flyaway babydoll she purchased at Victoria's Secret. He'd love the way it showed off her tummy.

"Wait right here, honey," she whispered into his ear. "I'll be right back."

* * *

John raised two fingers and flashed the lone server on duty a crooked smile. On a normal Saturday night, the base nightclub would be hopping; thanks to the holiday festivities, it was nearly deserted. Less than a dozen personnel were drinking, and the dance floor was empty save for one sad, lonely couple destined to greet the morning sun with migraines and regrets.

Shaking her head, the server deposited two beers atop John's table. "These are it, Colonel. No more."

John grinned. "That's what you said about the last two."

Draining his half-empty beer in one long pull, Ronon reached for a fresh one. The Satedan's tolerance for alcohol was as impressive as ever. It had taken three bottles and a couple of shots for him to open up, and he wasn't even slurring his words yet.

Having matched Ronon drink for drink, John couldn't say the same. "So, your girlfriend looked nice this evening."

Ronon shot him a dirty look. "Earth women are confusing."

"I'll drink to that." John raised his bottle.

"You'll drink to anything tonight."

"True." John nodded. "How'd you manage to screw things up with Amelia on the first date?"

Ronon took another pull on his beer. "Wasn't my fault. Was Jennifer's."

"McKay's girlfriend screwed up _your_ date?"

"Amelia thinks Jennifer was using McKay to make me jealous."

"Did she?" At Ronon's angry look, John amended, "_Was _she?"

Slowly, Ronon shook his head. "The way she was behaving with McKay? Jennifer couldn't fake that. She...she loves him."

John laughed. "You'd be surprised what a woman can fake."

Ronon raised a brow. "Not Jennifer."

John thought to challenge the remark, but the deep set of Ronon's brow convinced him to abandon that plan. "You going to patch things up with Amelia?"

Ronon shrugged. "Unless I can convince her I'm not interested in Jennifer, I don't see how."

"You're in luck." John drained the last of his beer. "In two weeks Keller will be history, and so will your problems."

Conversation throughout the club ground to a halt, and though well on his way to being drunk, John was just sober enough to realize he should have kept his big mouth shut.

* * *

Before answering Rodney's knock at 1900, Jennifer stashed her make-up kit and the infamous two-toned pink bag inside her bathroom. Only now did she consider the question that neither she nor Marie posed all those hours ago: What if Rodney needed to go when he got back here? The natural curiosity that was sure to make hiding his birthday presents such a challenge meant her darling genius would have peeked inside the bag without a moment's hesitation and ruined his surprise.

Yet fortune had not denied Jennifer the opportunity to wow him, and for that she was grateful. Reapplying her lipstick and cleaning the excess from her teeth with a tissue gave her the chance to take in her reflection.

_Am I beautiful?_ she wondered. Past boyfriends called her cute or hot, and a professor who made her skin crawl once told her she had a _certain vulnerability in her features that men found appealing. _But no one outside her family ever used the one adjective she so desperately longed to hear.

No one, that is, until Rodney McKay on the day he asked her out for the first time. Never would Jennifer forget sitting across from him in the mess hall as he fumbled through an invitation, insisting it wasn't a date until she called him on his bullshit. _A beautiful woman_, he called her. Her smile stayed with her the entire day.

She saw that same smile reflected back at her now as she thought about the man awaiting her in the next room. The soulful strains of Seal's "I Am Your Man" penetrated the door. Jennifer allowed herself to become lost in the music, swaying and hugging herself.

The song came to an end and was replaced by "Kiss From A Rose." Jennifer wanted to time it so her entrance coincided with the first line of the chorus. A subtle nod to Rodney's love of the Batman character since the song had been the theme to one of the movies.

She breathed deeply and took final stock of the lingerie she'd chosen. The clerk at Victoria's Secret suggested something in stiletto red, a popular color for Valentine's Day and one that would have complemented the dress nicely. Jennifer went for a contrasting look. Less sexpot, more feminine. Less one night stand, more never let me go. A soft plum flyaway babydoll with matching v-string.

"...and the light that you shine can't be seen," Seal sang, "Baby, I compare you to..."

Her hand passed over the door sensor. She counted to three – long enough to be certain that her beau had directed his attention to the door – and glided into view. "Oh, Rodney..."

She was pleased to see that in her absence Rodney had divested himself of most of his clothing and peeled back the bed covers. It meant he felt at home here. He closed the distance between them like a shot, and for a moment she thought he was going to maul her. When he didn't, she almost felt disappointed.

Cupping her cheek, he shook his head.

"What?"

"You are so very..." His voice cracked.

"What, Rodney?"

"You're beautiful, Jennifer," he said, "and I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Jennifer grinned. "I could give you a list, but it would take a while, and I can think of better uses for our time."

"Better than stroking my ego?"

"How about stroking your—"

He covered her lips with a kiss. Prevented from telling him, she showed him.

_**Next: Self Control (2)**_

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

Much thanks to: _**BetherdyBabe**_, _**DaniWilder**_, _**ElisaD263**_, _**Jay Say**_, _**LeftyBaroque**_, _**RoryFaller**_, and _**Terri **_for such wonderful reviews last chapter. A thousand apologies for taking so long to update, but the delay has allowed me to resurrect the Action/Romance series "Aftermath: The Seed" and add a side story "Scotch on the Rocks with a Twist." If you haven't seen either of these McKeller masterpieces (I'm not humble), please give them a read and tell me what you think. I've also been coordinating with a fellow writer to plot M-rated tags to this and a few other stories. More details on that will follow in the next chapter.

Thanks again to _**DaniWilder **_for advice and encouragement. If you're one of the three or four people on ffn who haven't seen her latest series, what are you waiting for? It's called "**How One Date Changed Jennifer Keller's Life**," and it's great.

-koinekid


End file.
